BLAIND MAIDEN
by Shiro Aliss
Summary: puede que por curiosidad recuras al terror y entres a pruebas y retos de miedo, en este caso, nos referimos a... las paginas web alditas, paginas que han sido bloqueadas y eliminados, pero no del todo... este fic participa en el reto Mes del Terror de la comunidad Amor al NaruHina!


Hola! Este sera un fic especial, despues de todo es el primero que hago del genero terror, tenia que intentarlo, ustedes decidan si da miedo…

DISCLAIMER: este fic participa en el **Reto: Mes del Terror**, de la comunidad de fanfiction **Amor Al NaruHina**.

ADVERTENCIAS:

PAREJA: Naruto y Hinata.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0

BLAIND MAIDEN

* * *

-haber.. Primero, debo estar solo-dijo Naruto mirando su libreta-ok estoy solo, luego deben ser las 12 en punto-miro el reloj colgado en su pared-faltan diez minutos para las 12, ok, no debe haber luna-el rubio se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto y miro al cielo, estaba nublado y oscuro, no había luna-ok, no deben haber artefactos religiosos, eso ya está, debe ser jueves.. Eso también y por ultimo las luces deben estar apagadas-Naruto camino por su casa apagando todas sus luces, se iluminaba con su celular para no chocar, luego volvió a su cuarto apago su luz y prendió la computadora-ok, ahora que todos los requisitos ya están solo falta entrar a la página y llamar al "teme"-se dijo así mismo mientras marcaba el número de: teme (Sasuke).

-_que quieres?-_se escuchó desde el celular.

_-_ya está todo ahora ¿cómo se llamaba la página web?-dijo Naruto.

-_me despiertas a madia noche por eso!-_le reclamo "teme" medio somnoliento.

-¡oye tu fuiste el de la idea!

-_hmp, es .com ¡ya, listo, contento, yo no!_

-momento! ¿Cómo se escribe? ¿Con "v" chica?

-¡ese es tu problema!-dijo "teme" y corto la llamada.

-¡Sasuke no te atrevas a…! ¡Me corto! ¡Mierda, no debí hacerle caso!

Naruto se decidió por avanzar solo, entro a internet y en la barra escribió…

.com (que significaba dama ciega en español).

Se fijó su reloj, estaba a un minuto de las 12 de la noche, espero a que la pagina cargara mientras recordaba cómo se metió en tal lio….

Naruto era un universitario y el lunes se encontró con su amigo de infancia, Sasuke, hablaron de todo, pero absolutamente de todo, Sasuke le conto la vez que ingreso a una página web muy interesante, de terror, Naruto alardeo de que eso era una niñería, que era todo un hombre y etc. Sasuke lo reto a entrar a la página, pero le dijo que para eso debía cumplir con ciertas indicaciones, o si no la página no cargaría y no podría entrar, para entrar a la página debía estar solo, a las 12 de la noche, no debía de haber luna, debe ser jueves, no debe haber artículos religiosos en la casa y por ultimo deben estar todas las luces apagadas, Naruto le pidió el número telefónico a Sasuke para llamarle y preguntarle del nombre de la página, ya que Sasuke no se acordaba del nombre.

….Y así fue como Naruto se metió en ese lio.

Naruto esperaba a que la página cargue, se estaba tardando, se perturbo con la idea de ¿qué habría en la página que a Sasuke le parezca "_interesante"?_ saco de su bolsillo un collar con una gema verde de cristal, se lo colgó, ese era un regalo de su tía Tsunade, le dijo que le sirve de protección contra los demonios, no era un artefacto religioso según el asíque no creyó que hubiera problema.

Naruto volvió a ver su reloj, ya eran las 12 en punto.

Entonces nota los colores rojizos de la pantalla, y alzo la mirada para ver qué pasaba, el rojo era su color menos favorito a esas alturas y en esas circunstancias.

-¿pero qué es esto?-Naruto acerco más la mirada al monitor tratando de definir que era esa imagen tan rojiza y oscura, la pagina estaba llena de imágenes y videos, con el rodillo del mauz empezó a ver que había más abajo, no distinguía nada, volvió al inicio y había una barra que decía, archivos "victimas" al entrar en ese archivo pudo reconocer mejor las imágenes.

-….-las imágenes eran pura sangre, pero pudo ver el rostro de un niño, estaba sin ojos y al parecer estaba en un hospital. Empezó a ver mas y mas, sinceramente empezó a creer que esas fotos debieron ser tomadas en el peor casos de los accidentes, cada una le reflejaba el terror en la cara, pronto le dieron ganas de vomitar, de lo que mas había era gente descuartizada, mayormente sin ojos, prefirió huir del archivo.

Al volver a la pagina principal, estaba dispuestos a cerrar la computadora e intentar dormir, eso que había visto le revolvió todos los sentidos, pero vio un video, con las imágenes parecía ser suficiente, pero un video, le dio curiosidad. Sin darle mas vuelta le dio play.

Lo primero que vio fue a algo medio redondo, que latía, aun no tenia idea de lo que podía ser, acerca mas la mirada a la pantalla, y entonces se vio una mano, esta sujetaba la cosas media redonda, y la empezó a presionar, prefirió alejarse de la pantalla, sentía que en cualquier momento la cosa explotaría, y así fue, todo ese fondo oscuro fue expancido por el contenido rojizo de la cosa, como si fuera un globo, Naruto se alejo mas de la pantalla, no quería creer el hecho de que sospechara que esa cosa media redonda sea un corazón.

-pero si latía-dijo mirando lo que se podía distinguir como una costillas, y lo siguiente que noto lo termino por aterrorizar, parecía que el video fue tomado desde el interior del cuerpo. Como si alguien hubiera estado experimentando con un cuerpo, la pantalla se volvió negra, Naruto se quedo mirando un momento, y luego la pantalla volvió a tomar color, parecía que era un cuarto muy oscuro, de noche, no había ni la luz de la luna, Naruto hizo un esfuerzo por ver, la cámara se acerco a lo que debía querer grabar. Era un cuerpo, parecía ser de un adolescente, estaba muerto, o mejor dicho mutilado, todo su pecho estaba ensangrentado, y si bien esa herida cerca del área del corazón hizo pensar a Naruto que ese era el cuerpo de la persona a la que le estrujaron el corazón al principio del video, todo estaba oscuro, el piso empezó a llenarse de sangre, lo único que Naruto vio brillar fue algo muy curioso que prendía del cuello de la persona muerta, como si fuera un collar, Naruto no lo quiso creer pero pudo jurar que se parecía al collar con gema verde de cristal, que llevaba puesto en este mismo momento, miro y miro, y si lo pensaba mas y mas poco a poco temía por la opción de que es posible que esa persona muerta fuera el, no tardo nada en activar la cámara pantalla del computadora, así tendría la foto de esa imagen del video.

-ahgg! Ma-mañana lo miro-dijo mientras torpemente pauso el video y saco foto a esa escena. Le dio "X" al video, volvió a la página principal, y de repente le apareció una ventana que decía.

"¿te gustaría participar en una experiencia de horror absoluto?"

Y habían dos opciones, "SI" Y "NO"

Naruto no podía creer que en esa pagina hubieran cosas mas tremendamente horrorosas que las que vio, quiso darle "NO" pero se detuvo, creyó que había visto suficiente, pero si lo pensaba, le daba curiosidad saber que cosa daría mas miedo que lo que vio, además sabia que si salía de la pagina nunca mas volvería, simplemente le dio "SI".

Estaba ansioso por ver que aparecería, pero solo vio una ventana abrirse, al ir a la ventana solo vio la opción de un video, le dio "play"

Y en el video se vio una silueta caminando por una casa, la casa estaba oscura, la silueta parecía ser una mujer, vestida de blanco de los pies a la cabeza, estaba de espaldas y al parecer descalza, camino por un pasillo muy familiar para Naruto y llego hasta unas gradas, y empezó a subir.

Naruto empezó a escuchar un ruido de una persona subiendo las gradas, pronto el sabría decir si el sonido era del video, o… de la casa, quiso pausar el video, pero no había esa opción en la barra inferior del video, y eso solo quiere decir que el video es en vivo y directo, sin duda se desespero, se llevo la mano a la gema verde de cristal y la sujeto de manera que sintiera un animo a mantenerse consiente, entonces vio una opción a lado de la "X" era la opción de "ayuda" al darle clic, apareció otra ventana que tenia como único contenido una especie de mensaje, y decía:

"H-Hola.

Soy Hinata, o tal vez me conozcan como "blind maiden".

Primeramente quisiera agradecerte el que aceptaras _participar_ en esta "actividad".

Espero que sea una experiencia de tu agrado.

Ahora si me prestas un poco de tu tiempo te explicare un poco mas la cosas.

Talvez no te sirva de mucho, pero solo te diré que esperes con paciencia, no quisiera arruinarte la sorpresa, se paciente.

Disculpa que no te pueda decir más.

¡Hasta pronto!"

_No puede ser, ¿participare? Y-yo participare en la experiencia de horror absoluto…_ pensó Naruto repasando detenidamente la opción a la cual le había dado "SI"

_Pero un momento… ¿hasta pronto?_ Pensó finalmente Naruto recordando la última parte del mensaje, cerro la ventana y volvió al video.

en el video la mujer ya estaba parada frente a una puerta, Naruto se helo al ver que la puerta no solo tenia el mismo diseño que la puerta de la habitación en que estaba, sino que esa puerta tenia el mismo letrero de "No Fastidies" que puso el mismo hace años, la chica se paro cara a cara con l puerta y llevo su mano a la perilla, entonces paso algo que Naruto hubiera no querido que pasara, la mujer abrió la puerta y dio un paso hacia delante, Naruto escucho el sonido del video como si fuera de esa propia habitación, mientras en el video la chico di un paso al costado dejando ver a Naruto sentado en una silla frente a la pantalla de su computadora, Naruto presiono fuertemente su gema, ¡se estaba viendo a el mismo en el video! Eso solo puede significar una cosa.

_Ella está aquí ..._ piensa dar Naruto Fuerza a dar la vuelta después de ver Suyo.

Y ahí estaba, la chica estaba justamente parada en su puerta. Naruto abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. La miro a los ojos, eran blancos y su cabello azulado oscuro le cubría parte del rostro. Ella solo camino hasta Naruto, el se paro, quiso huir, pero de repente la chica levanto la mirada mirándolo penetrantemente, eso termino por paralizarlo del miedo.

-soy Hinata, ¿cual es tu nombre?- dijo ella con una voz tan dulce que parecía haber no hablado por años, Naruto seguía sin reaccionar-¿uhnmm?-dijo ella insistiendo.

-Uzumaki Naruto-Naruto DIJO débilmente.

Ella empezó a acercarse-Naruto..-dijo ya ella en frente de el-.. tienes lindo ojos… -entonces puso su mano sobre el rostro de Naruto, el la miro, sus ojos se oscurecieron, como si hiciera quedado vacía esa parte en la que se supone van los ojos, entonces con ambas manos le arrebato los ojos a Naruto, en seguida a Naruto le dio una hemorragia y callo al piso inconsciente, y Hinata solo se quedo ahí parada con las manos todas ensangrentadas…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿encontraron algo?-cuestiono un oficial a los policías que volvían.

-no, toda la casa esta intacta, la única habitación con rastros del asesinato, es esta.-respondió el policía.

-ya veo-dijo el oficial.-¿Qué dijo la morgue?

-dicen que no hay duda, el fallecido fue identiicado como Uzumaki Naruto.

-entonces… llamen a mi hijo, el era amigo de la victima!-ordeno el oficial

-señor Fugaku! Encontramos algo mas-dijo un policía especializado en computadoras que estaba frente a la pantalla del computador.

El oficial volteo a verlo-¡¿Qué?!

-señor, cuando encontramos esta computadora encendida me dedique a revisar el panel de actividades. Y tenemos 1 imagen y una carpeta que dice: "mi experiencia de horror absoluto con Naruto-kun"

-¿de que es la imagen?

-al parecer es una toma de escena de una video, es muy oscura.

Entonces el oficial se acerco a ver.

-parece ser la foto de la escena del crimen… -dijo el oficial haciendo una comparación.-¿y que hay en la carpeta?

-haber...-el policía entro a la carpeta-es un video…

-¡y qué esperas! ¡Dale play!

-como diga…

* * *

Ya está! Espero se aigan asustado…

Ya saben, es la primera vez que escribo un fic de este género, y algunas cosas más…

Ehnmm la página .com existe en verdad, asíque supongo que esto es una especie de adaptación o algo por el estilo, jejejejeje, con decirles que cuando escribí .com en Word mientras escribía el fic, y la palabrita se subrayaba solita, y las letras se ponían de color azul, y yo estaba solita en mi casa… eso me dio miedito.

Y si el fic no funciono, les invito a escribir .com en Word. Sientan el pánico de la palabrita subrayándose por sí sola, muajajaajaja muajajaja

Ok, eso era una broma, pero en serio escriban la palabra en Word.

ADVERTENCIA (2): no intenten esto, ya que la información es real.

Ahora sí, bye bye XD XD XD


End file.
